PsYcHo
by Mingy
Summary: A novelization thing of Rangers Gone Psycho. Or something.
1. Prologue: Light

PsYcHo  
  
Prologue: Light  
  
Light.  
  
That was the first thing Psycho Red saw. It was dim at first but by the time he fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping him off his senses, out of his mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.  
  
The light drew its long rays out over him; it enveloped him in a prison of radiance. He squirmed, he screamed, he did everything. He used every last bit of energy he had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. He saw the face of a young woman, quite pale, quite stern, almost as if a half- human. Not nearly what she used to be. But as he began to see her more, her expression changed. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into his heart and tugged at its soul. He did not want to be affiliated with this pale woman.  
  
Darkness again.  
  
At first Psycho Red thought it was just darkness, but he realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around him, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman.  
  
Suddenly, this creature who must've caused so much anguish and screaming himself, so horrible that it made the pit of Psycho Red's stomach seem to be pulled out of him, appeared to be in terror itself. It was getting weaker and weaker. And for some reason Psycho Red was getting stronger and stronger. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.  
  
Understanding.  
  
This vision of his faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in his mind, the dots were connecting. He almost had it.  
  
The pale woman. a sorceress of evil, looked quite grim now, the kind of grim that was jealousy mixed with happiness mixed with envy mixed with inferiority. It was the look of a mother whose child had surpassed her mentally.  
  
Then everything dawned on him. On who this girl might be, on what his vision meant, on-  
  
* * *  
  
Astronema looked at her creation in pity. It was so good and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.  
  
"My mistress, I assure you he has lost all memory of this occasion," Ecliptor assured her. Psycho Red lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. Astronema smiled. Faithful, loyal, Ecliptor had everything under control. She could count on him. He was the one good thing in her life, and she had as much respect for him as he did her. But she never would let on to this. She would always be the princess, and him her humble servant. at least as far as Ecliptor though.  
  
"Excellent." Astronema smiled and walked out of the chamber. Soon it would all fall into place.  
  
Soon she would be queen. 


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in a Locket

Chapter 1: Lost in a Locket  
  
Over and over again, Andros felt the cool metal against his fingers. He couldn't bear to open it, because he knew the moment he did the horrible memories would flood out faster than he could possibly handle.  
  
But what good would it do to keep it closed? He could not keep the door the past locked forever. The memories were within him, not within this little locket. It meant nothing, and opening it would help him, not hurt him.  
  
No. He couldn't open it. Not yet, not so soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Astronema looked into the adjacent room, and watched with absolute glee. It worked. They worked! The Psycho Rangers fought much harder than any of her past creations. The Quantrons kept coming at them, but the Psychos fought them off.  
  
Psycho Red fought with much energy and strength. He was determined to do what was asked of him, and he was the most obedient of the Psychos. This was rather ironic considering how disobedient he had been when first created.  
  
Psycho Yellow fought brutally. She was a warrior, out to destroy everything in her path. She was like an independent force fighting to achieve her goal, not caring of the others unless they were helping her more than she was helping them.  
  
Psycho Blue was insane. That was the only way to describe him. He often got confused, which was evident in the fact he missed the most when trying to hit the Quantrons. In addition, he got frustrated when he got confused. He was, literally, psycho.  
  
Psycho Pink was focused, but easily offended. If someone were to take the Quantron she was trying to destroy, she would get quite mad and almost attack that Psycho. But for some strange reason, Astronema seemed to admire her.  
  
Psycho Black was a team player. He always seemed to work with somebody, and once he began fighting a Quantron, he finished it off no matter what.  
  
Astronema watched with respect as her creations showed off their brilliance.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashley watched Andros play with that little gold locket. He tossed it between hands, and from what she knew of him she guessed he was debating whether to open it. Whether to take a peak at what once was.  
  
At what was once almost his again.  
  
She couldn't imagine how painful it must've been for Andros to lose her twice. His sister, Karone, kidnapped and brainwashed once, then coming back. After years of searching, finally coming back. only to be taken away again. Ashley felt for him deeply, she knew he had been through so much and could hardly stand yet another catastrophe in his life.  
  
Tears began to appear in her eyes, as Andros threw the locket to the ground, only to pick it up again seconds later.  
  
But still he did not open it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ecliptor flipped through the papers again and again. He had been obsessing for days at what went wrong with the first Psycho iteration. The more and more he went through the formulae, the experiments, and everything else, he seemed to come to the conclusion it must have been a small glitch in the system, and the error would not repeat himself.  
  
But he couldn't stop because of a small conclusion. Disaster was sure to strike if the defect repeated itself. One miscalculation would lead to an unstoppable team, bent on total destruction. If that were to happen, there would be nothing they could do to stop them.  
  
Frustrated, Ecliptor got up to get a drink. The fault eluded him, but he would find it. He had to.  
  
* * *  
  
Andros continued to toy with the locket. He felt his eyes getting watery, and felt that he had to stop. He put down the locket, and began to get up, but couldn't. To think the picture of her was right there. So close, but so far.  
  
This red ranger, so powerful in costume, was so fragile outside. He stared, broken heart and all, at this little locket that caused him so much grief. It was also his motivation to keep going day after day. yet also the reason he wished he could end it all.  
  
* * *  
  
Astronema looked over the line of obedient Psycho Rangers. These were the ultimate counterparts. Finally, she would give the Power Rangers a match they could not beat so simply. These were the exact inverse, but also their exact duplicates. The Psychos were better in every way imaginable. It was perfect.  
  
And on the other side of the fence, the energy giving them this power was another enemy. Sure, it was not a pronounced enemy, but it was an enemy who she would conquer. Dark Specter, her "lord and master," would soon fall like the Rangers.  
  
Astronema grinned and felt a small charge going through her face. Those metal wires on her cheek again. she still had no memory as to why they were on her face. But she suddenly felt guilty for disobeying her master. Still, nothing could stop her plan now. A door opened and in an instant Ecliptor entered the room.  
  
He was panting, and although he looked tired it was obvious he was exhausted  
  
"Greetings my princess," Ecliptor said with an obviously phony cheerful voice, "Did you call?" Astronema smirked a moment, lost in thought. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Yes, Ecliptor," Astronema replied, "Can you please explain to me how the mind reading feature works?"  
  
"Of course, my princess," Ecliptor said and began his explanation. "Using specially placed neurons in their artificial brain I constructed using the energy source you gave me, they will absorb any mental wave pattern that touch their hands. When a mental wave pattern is picked up, it will be duplicated and sent to the brain while the original pattern stays with the owner. The result is when the Psychos absorb the Power Rangers' mental waves the Power Rangers will only feel woozy but maintain their original thoughts. In addition, the Psycho Rangers will know everything about the Power Rangers."  
  
Astronema nodded and smirked. In truth she was only half listening, with the rest of her mind thinking of how in just one month's time she would have the universe under her thumb.  
  
* * *  
  
Andros opened the locket slowly. At first he closed his eyes, but after a few seconds he realized he had to look. He saw that happy picture of him and Karone. This was before any tragedy had entered his life. They were just two unsuspecting children, not aware in just a few years they would be mortal enemies, one out to kill the other.  
  
Suddenly, Andros wasn't in the bridge anymore. He was in the Engine Room just days ago, and Karone was right there. He took the memory all in.  
  
Karone was confused, still uncertain of if she made the right choice.  
  
"Am I what you dreamed?" Karone asked, "Am I anything like you expected? Like the sister you remember?" Andros just grinned.  
  
"I'm just so glad to have you back," Andros said happily. "You don't know how long and hard I've searched for you. But now we're together, and no evil kidnapper can take this away again."  
  
Andros cringed. He was back on the bridge now, tears rolling down his cheeks. How wrong he had been. He never wanted to remember again.  
  
* * *  
  
The Psycho Rangers marched out, ready to fulfill their mission. Astronema just watched. She was just waiting for Ecliptor, who was still doing some work in the lab. Suddenly, he rushed in.  
  
"My princess," he panted, "If my calculations are correct. the Psycho Rangers aren't ready. We made a terrible mistake." Astronema rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let a minor flaw set her whole plan back weeks.  
  
"Listen Ecliptor, that mutant gene we put in there is fine," Astronema tried to convince him, "It's SUPPOSED to turn them into monsters. It will use more energy and give them more power. And it isn't used when it's not need. Don't worry." Astronema sent the Psycho Rangers on their way.  
  
They morphed, one by one, into what their ranger counterparts would like, with one exception. They were not Power Rangers, and therefore they would not have the same color arrangement on the front of their uniforms. Instead, the five squares were blood red. With just that one change, they looked absolutely evil.  
  
Perfectly evil.  
  
"No," Ecliptor replied, "It seems that due to a small glitch in their artificial brains, the more energy they receive the more insane they will grow. According to what I concluded, the first symptoms will be strong determination to fulfill their goals, then disobedience, and eventually madness." Astronema just sighed.  
  
"Trust me it will work out," she assured him. "The Psycho Rangers will be a success." Just then the Psychos traveled down to Angel Grove to begin their havoc.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Andros was back in the Engine Room. He didn't want to be, but the memory invaded him like a parasite. He saw Karone almost in tears, not sure of her own identity. Then he felt himself say, so painfully.  
  
"It's alright. We have all the time in the world now."  
  
He was back in the bridge, back in the present. He closed the locket and held it in his hand.  
  
Ashley finally walked in, after watching him so intently. She knew he needed comfort. She knew he needed someone, anyone, to tell him it would be alright. Even though Ashley knew Andros knew it would be alright, she had to tell him. That was all he needed.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, "still worried about Karone?" Andros nodded solemnly. He tried to be stern, and hide any evidence any water was near his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay," Andros replied, "Thanks." He was thankful he had somebody like her.  
  
"What do you say we take a break down at the Surf Spot?" Andros smirked, and they left the room.  
  
The two Power Rangers left the room so unexpectedly. They didn't realize that the madness had just begun. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Psychos Strike

Chapter 2: The Psychos Strike  
  
Down at the Angel Grove Warehouse District, peace was in the air. It was a bit of a cloudy day, but the clouds in the air were just misty, airy clouds. They didn't seem full; they seemed etched in the sky. Almost as if they were carved in by God himself.  
  
Gus the janitor was a simple man. He grew up in Arizona and moved to California when he was only a lad. He was a tall man, six foot-two, and he always had a tan no matter the season. Gus had a great beard on his face, properly maintained but never fully shaved.  
  
His pride and joy was in taking care of this one warehouse in the District. When Gus got the job to clean it up, he didn't just take the job he took on a son. Never before had he loved or been loved, and as he grew older he realized he might never have his son. This warehouse, as sad is it might be, WAS his son. And he took care of it more than any other janitor could.  
  
The warehouse was his home, as it was mostly abandoned but still used from time to time. It didn't really need a janitor, even Gus knew that, but the man needed a job and a home, and the owner of the place decided to give the poor guy a break. Gus was happy, and still did his job very well. It was one clean warehouse.  
  
It was around noon, and Gus figured it wad time for his lunch break. He stepped outside into the cloudy day and walked a bit to get to a tree nearby. If the warehouse was his son, this was his wife. The tree was ALWAYS overseeing the warehouse, and protecting Gus from the sun, like a true mother and wife. He always had lunch here, so he could watch over the warehouse and make sure nothing happened to it. It was not so far away so that he couldn't stop a vandal, but enough distance so a hoodlum could think it was empty and wreck havoc. In a way, he wanted that to happen. It had happened a few times so far and every time was fun and exciting. He would call the cops, and in the meantime lock the criminal inside. The police would get there, and thank Gus for his services. For a day he'd be a famous hero, and sometimes he'd even take the rest of the day off.  
  
Today was a quiet day, and he doubted he'd see any action. But he still enjoyed his lunch, and took his time while admiring his clean Warehouse. His pride and joy.  
  
After finishing his lunch, Gus looked at the time and realized he still had a few minutes. He lied down and stretched out, looking at the sky peacefully. It was then he realized the clouds were no longer so airy and happy; they were breaking apart and starting to turn odd colors. Gus shook his head. it was probably just his imagination.  
  
But Gus was now alert. He felt something could happen any moment, and as he watched the spot of this strange activity, balls of light began to take shape. There was a red one hurtling down first, with a yellow ball behind, followed by a blue one, then a pink one, and lastly a grayish one. It was definitely not his imagination, and he got up to phone the police. He wasn't sure what they could do, but they had to do something about this phenomenon.  
  
But the spheres were getting closer and closer. Gus began to ran, ducking for cover as they shot out of the sky.  
  
After running a few feet he heard a huge crash and a horrible explosion. It made him cringe as he thought what it might be. Some poor old lady's house? A children's daycare center?  
  
No, it was much worse. He turned around to see, in horror, the warehouse now in flames.  
  
Gus stood firmly for a few seconds, but then began running TOWARD the warehouse rather than away. Someone else could inform the police, but they would take several minutes. Not enough time if he wanted to save that polished wood, that clean floor.  
  
He continued to run, full speed now. On the west side of the warehouse there was a fire hydrant. If he could just get to it.  
  
Gus ran faster and faster. He ran around the front to the west side, panting but not stopping.  
  
The fire hydrant was right there in front of him. That sweet red fire hydrant that could save his warehouse, his home. So close. so close.  
  
Sweat trickled from his head as he grew closer to the flames. But just when he was about to take out a wrench to open it, a hand grasped his shoulders. Gus turned around instantly, ready to fight whoever it was. alien or not.  
  
To his relief it was the Power Rangers. The Red Ranger in particular was grabbing him, but the others were behind him. But. there was something different about them. He couldn't quite place it, but they were certainly not the same. Gus didn't have time to think, though, and began talking quickly.  
  
"Power Rangers," he gasped, "Did you see what happened? I'm so glad to see you! Something struck the Warehouse!" The Rangers stood there at first. Then they began to cackle. A horrible cackle that echoed inside the walls of his head. It was the laugh of pure evil. These were certainly not the Power Rangers.  
  
"Oh, we're not the Power Rangers," the Red Ranger said in that evil echoing voice. It made Gus's insides squirm.  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU!?" Gus exclaimed, not screaming because he was angry but because he was frightened.  
  
This horrible, deranged Red Ranger uttered one word.  
  
"Psycho."  
  
Gus saw a flash of red light. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Adelle stood washing a blue plate over and over. It was certainly clean, but she kept wiping it with that towel over it again and again. The perpetual motion continued, as if she was in a trance. And indeed she was. the greatest trance of all. the trance of thought.  
  
Adelle thought a lot. Sometimes she thought about her own life, but mostly about other. Like those five teens that came in now and then, or how the world was lucky to have the Power Rangers protecting it. She thought about how the world was good because of them, and the Rangers would always be there.  
  
She was in a good mood, and smiled at the thought of how lucky she was. As the plate continued to be washed, those happy, nice five teens walked in, laughing and talking as always. Adelle put on a toothy grin.  
  
"Well there you guys are," she said happily, "I haven't seen you guys in ages!" She stood there smirking as those young faces looked at her cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Adelle," T.J. greeted, "Long time, no see."  
  
"You guys just take a seat at the normal table, and I'll be with you in a moment." Adelle winked, and the group of five took a seat at a booth toward a window.  
  
Adelle continued to watch them, while scrubbing that plate still. She was a lucky, lucky woman.  
  
* * *  
  
Astronema paced the ship. She was quite nervous indeed. Dark Specter had wanted to see her, and would come in contact with her any moment. Had he already found out about the power draining? Had he somehow traced it back to her?  
  
She shivered. What if it all ended right now? It couldn't, not after she had come so far.  
  
Astronema tried to calm herself down. Several Quantrons walked in, as she had requested. She wasn't sure why she wanted them there, but having a small army behind her made her feel safe. No, that wasn't it. It made her feel powerful. That was all she really wanted. power.  
  
The minutes ticked by. Dark Specter should've contacted her by now. Had he forgotten? No, because at last he appeared on the monitor.  
  
Dark Specter stood there in all his glory. His eyes looked quite angry, but considering he always looked the same, atrocious way it was hard to tell if it was just her imagination. Those orange eyes stared at her, piercing her soul, cornering her. At last the demon spoke.  
  
"Astronema," he bellowed, "I wanted to inform you that Zordon's life capacity is now 75% drained." Astronema sighed in relief.  
  
"That is excellent, my lord," she said in a solemn voice, and with that she turned off the monitor quickly. She was still breathing heavily. But it was okay. she was safe.  
  
For now.  
  
* * *  
  
The five Power Rangers relaxed in their little booth. Looking outside, Cassie noticed it was a moderately cloudy day, but a peaceful day too. The misty clouds hovered over Angel Grove, and she happily daydreamed. Cassie didn't get a chance to daydream much anymore, but when she did get to, she dreamed of her old life. her family, her friends. or even her lost love. That mysterious stranger, the Phantom Ranger, so clever and willful. She missed him.  
  
Suddenly, she realized she was being talked to and quickly snapped out of her little dream.  
  
"What, what?" Cassie said, still sounding dreamy but not meaning to.  
  
"For the third time, do you want a breadstick!?" Carlos half-shouted. The group laughed, and Cassie took one anyway. Carlos looked at her longingly. He marveled at her beauty, that long, flowing, black hair, those fantastic eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, but he could never tell anyone. It was a secret he was content on keeping, but he would not resist being around her whenever the chance appeared.  
  
On the other side of the table were Andros, Ashley, and T.J. Ashley watched Andros, as he sat quietly and wondered more about Karone. He didn't say anything, but she was sure that's what was on his mind. Ashley tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. The only thing that might take his mind off the subject would be a nice, lengthy battle. Some action just might be the one thing to cheer him up. She never thought she'd say it, but for once she wished for some evil.  
  
T.J. sat silently watching everybody. Cassie was talking to Carlos (or was it the other way around?) and Ashley was still trying to get Andros to cheer up. So T.J. just sat there. nothing much to think about, no monster on the loose, no villainy in awhile.  
  
Actually. there hadn't been a lot a villainy in awhile, had there? The more he thought about it, he realized there hadn't been any major attack since Dark Specter captured Karone again. How odd. unless they were planning something.  
  
He then realized he was probably the only one thinking about battle on a day like this. T.J. sighed and went back to thinking of nothing in particular.  
  
The innocent group chattered, thought, and brooded away. It was such a nice day, nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing!  
  
* * *  
  
The scene was horrible. At least half of the entire warehouse was on fire by now, with beams of wood falling left and right. The fire department was working on it, the police were searching the area, and even the news was there, setting up for a live feed.  
  
Psycho Red watched the scene. He surveyed the land. Still no sign of the Power Rangers! He figured the only way to get those Rangers out to play was to reveal themselves live on camera. Maybe even make a victim out of an innocent news reporter.  
  
"Come on, Psycho Rangers," Psycho Red happily told the other anxious Psychos, "It's time to have some fun." 


End file.
